星星與野犬,戀次篇 The Star and the Stray, Renji's POV Eng
by huan05
Summary: "If the relationship between the Star and the Stray was merely a fairy tale, I wished that this story could just stop at the beginning when everything was well and simple…" Renji's POV


**Disclaimer: *insert monotonous voice here* I don't own Bleach...**

**Me: ****This fanfic is about how Renji felt when his friendship with Rukia had changed over the times, it's actually a Friendship fanfic but if you want to see as a Romance fanfic I'm fine with it(though I'm not really a hardcore Anime pairing shipper). Haha!**

** Anyway, I had wrote a Rukia version of this fanfic previously if you are interested to read, you can check it out from my profile page(Hope I don't sound thick-skinned)!**

**There might be still lots of errors in this fanfic though I had corrected whatever I could do again and again before publishing this out. Feel free to point out any mistakes. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>It's painful…<p>

I could feel the pain of the wounds as they splits open and I could see drops of blood dripping down onto the ground. It's really painful…

I've lost… It's not the meaningless battle that I've lost; it's our friendship, our precious friendship that I've lost, ever since we parted ways…

Memories starts playing in my mind as I sunk into kneeling position, reminiscing those good old days when we were holding hands running away from the bandits; those good old days when we endured countless times of hunger and thirst together; and those good old days when we embraced each other to keep our ourselves warm during the cold weathers.

I also remembered that scene when we stood side by side in front of our friends' grave, swearing to become a Shinigami. We left Rukongai to the Shinigami Academy located in Seireitei, inspiring to attain our common goal.

I wanted to tell you so much that, I didn't forget the fairy tale that was told to us when we were young, and the promise to you that I will be the Stray, watching over you, the Star.

But I was too careless, I had neglected your feelings, leading you to misunderstand that I didn't treasure the friendship…

The Stray could run freely in the dark, it's because of the ray of light that the Star shone.

That ray of light, though not as bright as the morning sun, yet it brought more warmth to the Stray's heart.

So this explains why I always liked to describe you as the Star…

I hated myself for taking things for granted; The Stray thought that the Star would always be there forever to light up the Stray's way, it failed to notice the change when the Star starts hiding itself behind the dark clouds that was about to rain.

I had broken my promise to you, ever since we ended up in different classes…

I had new friends, new life and new goals awaiting me to fulfil. I was so busy, so busy that I didn't even have the time to look for you.

Actually these were just some excuses that I made up to deny the fact, the cruel fact about the change in our relationship, we were no longer as close as before.

Until the fateful day when I accidentally found out that you were about to be adopted into the Kuchiki family, then I started to realise your feelings.

At this moment, I didn't know how to respond, I could only shook your shoulders and telling you things that were not actually what I wanted to say.

You held my arm gently for a few seconds and let it go. You hung your head down to avoid showing me that you were crying. Holding back the urge of stopping you, I stood and watched as you ran far away from me.

The Stray could no longer find the Star in the sky; neither could it feel the warmth from the starlight anymore. Those nights with the pouring rain, the Stray stood alone in the rain, mourning over the loss of the friendship.

It's painful…

I could feel the pain as my heart aches for our lost friendship and I could see the mixture of my tears with the blood dripping down onto the ground. It's really painful…

It's my fault… It's my fault for neglecting your feelings at first; it's my fault for not having the courage to stop you from stepping into the complications of a noble family; it's my fault for knowing that your life was placed in danger, yet I couldn't do anything to help you…

I've no rights to blame that ryoka boy Kurosaki… He had battled through all the difficulties, even to the extent of sacrificing his life, he's still holding on to the determination that he will get you out from the cursed fate that you shouldn't deserve.

So I begged him to save you, not caring how pathetic I looked with a face stained with blood and tears, this is the only thing that I could do for you…

If the relationship between the Star and the Stray was merely a fairy tale, I wished that this story could just stop at the beginning when everything was well and simple…

* * *

><p><strong>PS: Sincere thanks to people who reviewed, favourited and alerted my previous works! Though not many people responded to my fanfics, but never mind I still feel the joy of writing! :D<strong>


End file.
